DrDomino
by Captain MadHat
Summary: The insane Aussie finally updates! ok totally AU huddy story set in Aussie and House has a twin and a neice! we meet Alex! pls enjoy and i promise Huddy very soon! enjoy and i demand honesty in reviews! LOL xxphoenix
1. Family Ties

A/N Ok I'm Australian and I had this stroke of inspiration while I was at The Prince of Whales hospital, Randwick. It is completely AU but I tried to keep it as real as possible. The places mentioned are real but I haven't been everywhere in the hospitals mentioned so I am making up some of the logistics of the hospitals. Tamworth, Quirindi and all country towns' mentioned are real as are most of the places mentioned like café's, freeways etc, look it up on a New South Whales state map or tourist info on Sydney. Everything else is mostly fiction. It is random and fun I just wanted to exercise my writing skills by writing about my three favourite subjects can you guess what they are?

BTW if there are any English ppl reading this can you please tell me if you are offended by us aussie's calling you guys poms? Because I have always used it and I love you guy's English ppl are awesome so yeah are you offended?

Disclaimer: I own House and I'm married to Harry Potter! I wish

CHAPTER 1

House walked into Cuddy's office, she looked up annoyed. He shuffled his feet.

"I need to request a leave of absence." He said finally.

She narrowed her eyes "When and why?"

He looked at his feet "Now preferably, my sister is in hospital and I need to see her. I'm gonna need a few weeks."

Cuddy's jaw dropped "You have a sister?"

House smirked and nodded "Yeah, she's my twin"

Cuddy's eyes widened and she asked suspiciously "You are not requesting this just because I'm going on my own leave and you will have to cope with a temporary Dean."

House rolled his eyes "No, would I do something like that? Ok maybe I would but that's beside the point. Do you need to see a picture?"

Cuddy smirked and nodded "I definitely need proof."

House pulled out his wallet and fished a worn photo from it "She is a lot older now."

He slid it across the desk and Cuddy stared at younger woman version of House, she had the same sharp features and those electric blue eyes.

House nodded "You would have probably heard of her actually."

Cuddy looked up a question in her eyes "Her name is Dominique House but she is better known as Doctor Domino, the nephrologist that rivals me."

Cuddy nodded "Yeah I've heard of her, never met her but heard of her. Makes sense that she's as brilliant as you now. Except she doesn't work much anymore except for special requests why?"

House shrugged "So can I have that leave?"

Cuddy smiled and nodded "I won't inflict you on the temp Dean so you can have four weeks so when you come back I will be back."

House nodded "Great thanks, my lackeys will be consulting me over the phone, we have no cases currently but there will be and they have a conference for one week next week so that covers them."

Cuddy nodded and House left. She sighed, it was actually good he was leaving she was worried that the temp wouldn't be able to cope with him. House had a sister that was incredible. Cuddy shrugged she would ask him about it when she got back but right now she was looking forward to a holiday in Australia.

House swung by Wilson's office as he limped back to his office "Hey I'm gonna be gone for a few weeks. Dom is in hospital, fell off her horse and broke a few bones she needs someone to stay in the house with her otherwise she stays in the hospital. Guess who she asked!"

Wilson grinned "You are going to fly to Australia so you can care for your sister?"

House smirked "Yep, It also incidentally coincides with Cuddy leaving it mean I don't have to waste time training the newbie."

Wilson smiled "I don't think you can reasonably take credit for you sister breaking her bones but I guess you need a holiday and you haven't seen her in ages."

House smirked and nodded "Hopefully Cameron has booked my flight. I will see you in four weeks."

Wilson nodded "Ok I will call you, say hi to Dom for me and bring back vegemite Bundy etc."

House nodded "Of course." They grinned at each other before House swung out of the doorway and left. He strode into his office and picked up his backpack and threw a few items into it from his office before limping into the conference room.

Cameron handed him a printout, he glanced at it and nodded.

"Ok people I'm going I will see you in four weeks. No one is head as you will call me regularly as in at least once a day especially if we have a patient. You defer to Wilson is a decision needs to made that I can't make but you call me first."

The ducklings nodded. House nodded "Ok I'm going see you later oh and can you cover my clinic today I need to catch my flight. Oh and can one of you feed Steve McQueen or give him to Wilson he has a key."

He left without waiting for an answer. He was out of the hospital in less than five minutes. Cuddy watched him go amusedly. She glanced at her watch and realized she had half an hour before she was due at the airport. She had packed that morning and caught a taxi into work so she could leave immediately. She sighed and went back to her paperwork. It needed to be in order for the new Dean. She wished she knew who it was but the board was still deciding. Half an hour later she strode out of her office and said goodbye to Brenda and her assistant.

She hailed at cab and settled back into the seat. Thank god for small mercies, she could forget about work, House and America for four weeks in Sydney. Shopping and lazing on a beach.


	2. Welcome to Downunder

CHAPTER 2

House drove straight to his house and packed what he needed. He grabbed a few amusement essentials and locked up his house. He alerted his landlord in the taxi on the way to airport and soon he was relaxing. He limped into the airport and booked himself through, he limped through customs. Grinned when he saw Cameron had put him in business class. He went through the usual security check and signed all the forms regarding his drugs and injury. After all that it was time to board. He slipped on the plane and slouched down to his seat. He sat down and stared moodily out the window. He the seatbelt sign lit up and he strapped himself in for a long flight. Soon as the seatbelt light switched off and he realized the seat next to him was empty he stretched out, plugged in his Ipod, tugged down his cap and settled down to sleep.

Cuddy was late onto the plane; she found her seat in business class and collapsed into it. She had barely collected herself when the seatbelt light lit up and she strapped herself in. They took off smoothly and eventually Cuddy relaxed and saw that she was seated next to a man and his wife. She saw they were in love and smiled slightly. Her eyes roamed the cabin, looked across from her and saw a tall lanky man seated directly across from her. He had an empty seat next him and was stretched out with a hat obscuring his face. She saw he had an Ipod and from the snoring was asleep. She rationalized it was a good idea for the sixteen hour flight. She slept for about nine hours before waking and watching a movie. She cast a few sidelong glances at the lanky man and was amazed that he slept the whole way. He was woken when the seatbelt light came on and he had to sit up. He pulled out the earplugs impatiently and stuffed them into the backpack beside him. He still had the hat on and was staring out the window. Cuddy still couldn't see his face but he seemed very familiar; she was distracted by the captain talking and the touchdown. It wasn't until his stood up in the chaos of disembarking when she realized why it was so familiar. He had a cane. It was House. It all made sense now. He limped out not taking any notice of anyone else; Cuddy groaned and followed the flow out of the plane. She decided to follow him as he obviously knew where he was going. She was so gonna catch him out. He led her straight through customs and the baggage claim and out into the terminal. She watched fascinated as he was greeted by a tall burly man and a smaller blonde woman who wasn't his sister she could tell. He was grasped in a hug by both of them it left him wincing. Cuddy grinned to herself as she watched him from her vantage point of exchanging her money. The clerk tapped the glass and startled Cuddy turned around and accepted the cash and the welcome.

House grinned when he came out of arrivals as he saw his old school mate Sam and his wife Anita waiting for him. Sam grabbed into a big bear hug before he even got to say hello. Anita laughed "Hello Greg."

House smiled and hugged her also "Hey Anita, Sam you great brute I think you broke my rib."

Sam grinned "Good you can join your sister."

House laughed. Anita looked curiously over his shoulder and asked "Did you come with someone?"

House rose an eyebrow "No I was alone why?"

"Cause there is a gorgeous woman over there who has been watching us and she looks as if she knows you."

House swung around and saw scanned where Anita was looking. He did a double take when he saw a familiar brunette turn to the exchange booth.

He swore "Shit."

Anita and Sam looked puzzled as he swung away from them and limped over to Cuddy. She had just collected her money and was turning around when he reached her. She stared at him and winced.

He stared at her in disbelief and shook his head "I'm dreaming."

Cuddy grinned "Nope you just shared a plane with me, in fact you were next to me."

House raised an eyebrow "No one was next to me."

"I was across the aisle and why are you here I thought you were seeing your sister?"

House nodded "I am…she lives here."

Cuddy's jaw dropped, House smirked "You thought I was playing hooky of for four weeks."

Cuddy nodded and House laughed "So this is your holiday spot, I was in envisioning Hawaii."

Cuddy shook her head "No I wanted to see Sydney and parts of Australia."

House nodded "Well it's a great place, go to Coogee beach over Bondi way better."

Cuddy looked at him puzzled he shrugged "I went to high school here."

Suddenly there was a loud cough behind him, he turned and smiled sweetly at Anita.

She glared at him "Are you going to introduce us or not?"

House grimaced "Anita and Sam this is Lisa Cuddy my Dean at work, Cuddy this is Anita and Sam Reynolds I went to school with Sam."

Cuddy smiled at Anita and Sam and shook their hands. They nodded to her and Anita asked politely "Where are you staying Dr. Cuddy?"

"Please call me Lisa and I'm staying at an apartment in Bondi Junction for a week then after that I'm going to do a bit of research I would like to see the Hunter Valley."

Anita shook her head "You are not staying at that apartment anymore."

Cuddy and House looked at Anita startled she grinned and went on "Stay with us, we are all staying at Dom's but she has an enormous house and we would welcome the company of someone who can control Greg."

Cuddy looked inquiringly at House who shrugged "I've talked about you to Dom and she probably passed it on. Why are you staying at hers Anita?"

"We were looking after Alex." House nodded.

Cuddy rolled her eyes "I don't want to impose and I came here to get away from House, I'll be fine."

Anita rolled her own eyes "I don't take no for an answer and we will make sure Greg doesn't bother you. He will be with Dom most of the time anyway."

House rolled his eyes and nodded. He looked at Cuddy helplessly, who looked at him to save her.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear "Anita and Dom will have their way just go with the flow."

He stood up wincing from Anita's punch. Sam just stood silently. Cuddy shrugged helplessly "As you won't take no for an answer I accept. Thank you so much."

Anita's face broke into a grin "Excellent, come on Dom is waiting."

House grinned and he and Sam lead the way out of the terminal. They chatted catching up; Anita and Cuddy walked behind them and found out more about the other woman. They were fast becoming friends when they reached the car a large 4WD. House took the front seat while Sam drove. Anita and Cuddy sat in the back. House relaxed and said to Sam "Damn I've missed the cruisers. Good car."

Sam grinned and patted the dash "Yeah, I love my Land cruiser; I swear Toyota makes the best four wheel drive."

House nodded "I would have to agree with that. Anyway how's Dom?"

"Broken three ribs split her head open nine stiches in that, broken arm and a few pulled muscles, lots of bruises."

House stared at him open mouth "What the hell did she fall on?"

Anita broke in at this point "She was riding the seventeen hander and she fell off him doing the advanced cross country course, she landed on the jump and fell off it in front of the jump the next rider came to quickly before the medics and jumped before he knew, His horse landed on her and stumbled hence the ribs and head. Her helmet had come off and the rider's spur accidentally split her head open, basically one big accident. The horses are fine as is the other rider, just a bit shell shocked with a few scratches and bruises. Dom is he only one with any major injuries. "

House swore and Anita rapped him on the head "Bad language."

He glared at her and turned back to the road. Cuddy watched all this with interest before turning back to the scenery. Sam drove them along a freeway until they were in country side, he turned up a road and Cuddy was fascinated by the modern country homes. She was incredibly surprised when he turned up the driveway to one. House whistled "She's gone up market since Gramps died."

Anita laughed "I can't believe he was that rich."

House grinned "I can."

"Yeah but you got half, you living in some cushy residence now?"

House laughed "Nope same apartment living the same way."

Both Sam and Anita raised their eyebrows at that. While Cuddy turned to House "You're really rich?"

House laughed "I'm comfortably off….What do you want a donation to the hospital?"

Cuddy shook her head "That would be nice, but that's not what I meant…"

"Too late I already have."

Cuddy stared at him startled "No you haven't."

House smirked and nodded "Yes, I have… those donations you get from Edward Hopkins."

Cuddy nodded "He is a long time supporter if the hospital. He is particularly interested in your department as you well know. I've met him a few times."

"Actually you're talking to him, I used an alias. It would ruin my rep otherwise. The guy you met was a hired actor named Phil who owed me a few favours."

Cuddy stared at him while the Reynolds rolled about laughing. House grinned and got out of the car. He stretched luxuriously and looked around. Suddenly the door to house was flung open and a tall woman ran out and down the stairs. She had one arm in a sling and stiches on her head. Dominique House.

House grinned as she launched herself into his arms, he dropped his cane and staggered back against the car as she hugged him. The Reynolds and Cuddy also got out and started to pull out their suitcases. Dom let go of House and gave him a once over as he did the same. He popped a few vicodin before he touched the stiches and said softly "You idiot."

Dom shrugged "I'm fine; I just gave you an excuse to see me and Alex."

"Yeah well on the phone you made out like you were dying."

Dom laughed "Yeah sorry but I really wanted to see you."

"Don't say it to loudly my boss is here."

Dom stared at him in confusion before she spotted Cuddy. "Oh my god, Anita what did I tell you about picking up strays."

Cuddy looked up in confusion as Anita laughed "Dom don't be mean, Lisa this is Dominique House better know as Domino or Dom. Dom this is Greg's boss Lisa Cuddy. Greg your manners are seriously lax. Dom, Lisa is on holidays and to cut a long story short, didn't know Greg was coming here and was gonna stay in an apartment at BJ but I said to come with us."

Dom walked over to Cuddy and gave her a hug "You are more than welcome, I have heaps of room."

Cuddy smiled "Thank you so much, I will have to cancel my reservation."

Dom nodded grinning "Definitely."

Cuddy smiled as Dom turned to all of them "Come on people the brunch is waiting. I hope you guys are hungry because I went all out."

House picked up his bag and walked up the stairs with Dom "I'm always hungry for your cooking. Where is my favourite niece by the way?"

Dom smiled "She's your only niece thank god and she is at school, but she is dying to see you."

House smiled "Yeah I got that from the email and telephone."

Cuddy looked at Dom startled; she didn't seem the motherly type. Dom opened the door and ushered them in Cuddy stepped through and into a very nice two storey house. Dom led them down the hall and into a living room which with an extensive entertainment area. House grinned when he saw the stereo and the piano. Cuddy looked out and saw a surprisingly large garden with a pool and outside entertainment area. The garden stretched out to meet some paddocks on two sides, right in front of them behind some trees was some horse stables and yards. There were a few rugged horses in the paddocks.

She looked around the living room and saw the adjoining kitchen. Dom smiled at them and then said "Oh sorry I will show you where you are sleeping, Lisa I'm sorry but I will have to make up your bed."

Cuddy shrugged "I'm just grateful to stay here."

Dom smiled "Ok well then follow me"

She led them back down the hallway and opened the first door. "This will be your Cuddy; you share the bathroom with my brother unfortunately. He has it as an ensuite sorry. "

Dom pointed to the door way across from Cuddy's room. Cuddy smiled and shrugged "That's fine."

Dom shrugged and led House down the hallway and opened the last door. House looked at his room in approval. He dumped his stuff on the four poster bed and limped out after his sister. They returned to the sunlight brightly coloured living room and saw that brunch had been set outside. He grinned when he saw the spread. He limped out and sat opposite Sam. Dom came out with the pancakes while Anita and Cuddy followed. Dom sat at the head of the table while Anita sat next to House and Cuddy took the seat next to Sam. Dom grinned "Dig in people otherwise it will get cold."

House needed no more invitation and took the first three pancakes. Every laughed and followed suit taking what they wanted. Silence rang as they ate until Dom turned to House "What is this I hear about you getting arrested?"

House grimaced and scowled slightly "Wilson has a big mouth. Why do I only have one friend? It was not my fault, Tritter is an asshole."

Cuddy glared at him "You were the ass to him first and you have one friend by choice, being the anti social ass that you are."

Dom laughed "Ok well from the emails I assume you got off."

House nodded "I had done nothing wrong. Did Wilson tell you everything?"

Dom nodded disbelievingly, House groaned and muttered a death threat at his friend. "Anyway, Greg you owe us some music." Anita interrupted, House turned to her "What, why?"

Anita grinned "Because I haven't heard you play in four years and I want to see if you perfected that trick I taught you."

House rolled his eyes "Of course that is so old."

They were soon off debating music, Dom rolled her eyes and addressed Cuddy "Ignore them they are both music obsessed, she was his first girlfriend but she dumped him for Sam here."

"Actually I dumped her when she cheated on me with Sam." House interrupted before returning to Anita who giggled and continued what she was saying. Sam smiled at Cuddy "Yeah I'm way sexier than him anyway."

House tossed him a glare while Cuddy giggled; Dom sighed and asked her about the hospital. Cuddy answered all her questions but her mind was on the man diagonally opposite her. He was very relaxed as he bantered with Anita and Sam.

They finished brunch when Anita pulled House up out his chair and pushed him to the piano. House obediently sat at the instrument and began to play. Cuddy began to help Dom clear but was pushed to the couch and ordered to enjoy the music. Anita joined her there and together they enjoyed House's talent as he rolled out the classics along with a few newer pieces.

Dom cleared the table and packed the dishwasher with Sam's help before they too joined the others.

House played for a while before he stood up "Ok shows over I need to catch up on some serious jet lag and call my ducklings."

Cuddy glared at him "I know I do but you slept the whole way."

House shrugged and limped to his room. Cuddy looked a little confused; Dom shrugged "He hates being the centre of attention."

Cuddy rolled her eyes "Actually if you don't mind I might do the same."

Dom nodded "Sure."

Cuddy smiled gratefully and walked to her bedroom, where she changed into some shorts and singlet before collapsing onto the bed. She stared at the ceiling contemplating her situation; this was not how she expected to spend her holiday but somehow it was strangely good to be with people otherwise her holiday, might have been very lonely. She was just about asleep when she heard some people outside.

House used the bathroom before he limped over to the bed and lay down. He had barely closed his eyes when a knock sounded on his door.

"The lights are on but no body is home." He yelled out.

Dom opened the door and came in. He sat up. She smiled wanly "I figured we needed to talk."

He nodded "Yeah but no here. Let's go out the front."

They got up and walked out of the house and sat down on the front verandah.

Cuddy stood up and leant against her wall as House and Doms' voices floated through her open window.

"So…" House looked at Dom.

"I don't know where to begin."

"At the start would help."

Dom laughed hollowly "Alex asked me why she never met her Grandparents and I said her dad's parents were dead which is true they were in the car with him. I sort of left it at that. How do you tell a seven year old that the reason she has never met her grandparents is because her grandfather hates her mother."

Cuddy gasped slightly and listened intently. "Dom it was not your fault, Dad is an ass."

Dom smiled weakly "Yeah but I still love him and Mum."

House shrugged "Tell her the truth which I don't even know by the way."

Dom looked at him surprised "Didn't I tell you."

House rolled his eyes "You made up that lame lie that you two fought over your living preferences but I know you better. You found out something about him and he told you not to tell Mum or me so you left."

"Well seeing as you're so smart. Tell me what you think it is."

"He had an affair and you found out?" House asked softly.

Dom nodded "I walked in on them. I couldn't believe he'd done that to mum. I hated him for it."

House eyes widened and enfolded his sister in his arms. Cuddy slid down the wall. She couldn't bear to listen anymore. She looked round the corner and saw them standing there hugging. Dom was obviously crying House just held her careful of her injuries; he looked up and saw Cuddy she gasped and pulled back.

House murmured into Dom's ear "Why don't you go for a run to clear your head, I'll pick up Alex."

Dom looked at him gratefully. She pulled out of his arms and ran back into the house. House collected himself and followed her more slowly; Cuddy sat on her bed and stared through the window.


	3. Dark Princess

**An incredibly long A/N ( I have a lot to say OK? LOL)**

**Hey ppl**

**Do you realise how blown away I am with your responses to this story! Anyway I'm so glad you all like it, this chapter you meet Alex and you learn a little bit about House's past. **

**I have written this story up to about chap 7 but I had a wave of inspiration, when I post all the chaps I have written that I'm happy enough with would you guys like this to be an interactive story? **

**I'll explain…basically you guys vote on what you want to happen next in the story, I give you two or three scenarios and you guys vote? It worked really well on a Albus/Minerva (Harry Potter) story on proboards with Hogwarts Duo they ended up making a list of the reviewers then asking them to contribute an item and a quote to the next chap? How does that sound? If you guys like the idea please tell me in reviews! I will probably implement it about chap 5 or 6 so its sets the story a little bit…but if you don't like where this is going please tell me I have many ideas this is just one for this story!**

**Also I promise we will see PPTH but probably not for a while sorry so much is happening in Aus. with House and Cuddy PPTH will have to wait unfortunately.**

**Ok I'll shut up now**

**Please enjoy**

**xxphoenix**

**P.S to my anon. reviewer you guys are awesome I wish I could reply to your reviews but thanks a lot I allow anon. reviews because there are wonderful ppl like you out there!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

CHAPTER 3

"Eavesdropping much?" House's voice startled her. She swung round on the bed to look at him leaning in the doorway.

He raised an eyebrow "Like what you heard?"

"No actually I hated it." Cuddy looked up defiantly into House's eyes.

House nodded, "You understand why I hate my dad now?"

"He drove away you sister." Cuddy whispered.

He nodded again "I will tell you the story but it will have to be in the car I need to pick up Alex."

"Ok."

House nodded a third time "Meet you at the car." He swung around and left.

Cuddy picked up her bag and followed him.

They drove in silence for a while before Cuddy spoke up "How come you can drive in Australia I mean they drive on the wrong side of the road."

House laughed shortly "They think that about Americans, actually I learnt to drive here and have retained my licence. Don't worry I'm legal."

Cuddy snorted. The silence stretched until House spoke as they were entering the suburbs.

"I knew dad had his indiscretions, I never told Dom. I wanted to protect her." Cuddy nodded but didn't speak. House continued "We were so close because of the constant moving; when we came here we were just about to start high school. Both of us liked the education system so we asked our parents if we could board here at what they call private schools. I attended The Scots College and Dom attended St Catherines, where we are going now. We loved it, when our final year rolled around, Dom wasn't sure what she'd study, and I had my heart set on medicine. I applied for Sydney University and a couple American universities because I could. Dom applied to all Aussie uni's, she got accepted in Sydney and a few others. I got accepted in all mine. Well for me the rest is history; Dom accepted Sydney for nephrology after she read my material and decided she liked it. It was the summer between our last year of high school and the first year of Uni when it happened. Mum had dragged me off shopping and Dom was with friends anyway she returned early and had a fight with Dad. She told us it was over her choices causing her to leave well you know the truth. Mum was furious with him I was worse. And the rest is pretty much history. Dom hasn't spoken to either of them in over twenty years; I do because I am mummy's boy."

Cuddy laughed at this as they pulled up in front of stone wall. House parked the car and got out. Cuddy did the same and followed him into the school. He led her through the school noting the changes since he'd last been there to the junior school. There were all these parents milling around the children's playground as they waited for the bell.

It went off in the form of "Ain't no mountain high enough" being sung. Cuddy was startled, House shrugged. Little girls poured out of the building. All swarming to their respective parents or rides, a small dark haired girl tore herself out of the throng and yelled "Scrooge."

Cuddy stared as House lowered himself into a careful crouch as the girl threw herself into his arms.

He hugged her before standing slowly lifting her onto his hip. Cuddy watched fascinated as he concealed his wince to smile at his niece.

Alex grinned and tapped his nose "You're getting old Scrooge."

"Thanks very much Dark Princess."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow at the nicknames.

Alex giggled and hugged him again. He looked at Cuddy and said "Alex this is my boss Lisa Cuddy, you know the one I told you about."

"Oh yeah Dark Queen, you said she was as evil and as royal as I was. She looks nice, we you just being mean again?"

House winced and laughed as Cuddy glared at him, he tapped Alex's nose in return "She doesn't know I call her that and no it's a compliment. Cuddy this is Alex House, my protégé better known as Dark Princess or Tabby."

Alex punched him "No only you and mum call me that."

House mock winced as Alex held out her hand and shook hands with Cuddy. Cuddy smiled "Nice to meet you Alex, I hope my employee your uncle doesn't corrupt you too much."

Alex smiled after screwing up her nose "Not entirely sure what corrupt means but mum says I'm just as cheeky, smart and conniving as Scrooge. She always complains that I should have gotten some of her genes but no I have to resemble her brother."

Cuddy laughed as they walked down to the car. Alex chattered to House filling him in on the events of her life. Cuddy watched amazed as House conversed with her. It was obvious he adored her. They drove home, Alex asking about House now. Cuddy had to laugh when House talked about Wilson who Alex called Pooh Bear and his fellows who she called either the ducklings or Daffy (Foreman) Donald (Chase) and Daisy (Cameron).

Finally all the news had been passed and Cuddy got to ask her question "Just a question why the nicknames?"

House laughed shortly "Well I wouldn't let Alex call me Uncle Greg so as punishment Dom told her to call me Scrooge, Alex loved the idea of nicknames out of movies and such so decided everyone would have their own special name. She made me give all the people I referred to nicknames. The ducklings' were obvious as was Wilson's. You were a little harder so I decided to keep it simple, and Brenda is better known as Witch."

Cuddy laughed "And Alex's names?"

"Oh Dark Princess cause I could see you two getting along and Tabby because her favourite character out of Harry Potter was McGonagall and we decided Minerva didn't suit but Tabby would work because she turns into a tabby cat. If Alex wants something from me she calls me Fawkes, long story which you are never going to know. Dom is Spot for obvious reasons, Anita is called Purdy from 101 Dalmatians Purdita was too complicated and Sam is Fireman again obvious reasons. Together they are known as Tomkat as a joke and collectively we are known as the Addams Family. "

Cuddy laughed as Alex grinned sheepishly. Cuddy was still laughing when they pulled up to the house. Alex ran out of the car and up the steps. House and Cuddy followed a little slower. They entered the house to see Dom swing Alex round. Cuddy slipped into her room while House did the same. Cuddy dumped her bag and went out the living room where everyone was hearing about Alex's day. Cuddy observed that she was obviously used the centre of attention. House came out of his room with two brown bags everyone looked at him curiously.

He smiled and sat down at the couch, Alex immediately sat next to him. He smiled at her.

"Ok people, I was given a few requests and here they are. Spot, here are your DVDs, Tomkat your alcohol etcetera and finally Tabby this bag is for you."

He handed out aforementioned presents from one bag and then handed the second bag to Alex who delightedly sat on the ground and methodically pulled out the contents.

They all watched as she pulled out a few items such as books, CD's, DVDs and figurines. She finally reached the bottom of the bag where she squealed with delight and pulled out an Ipod box. House grinned as Alex leapt up and hugged him. He laughed as she grabbed the box and sat next to him to open it. She pulled out a pink nano Ipod much to Dom's disgust.

"You spoil her you know?" She asked her brother peevishly. He grinned "She's one of my favourite people of course I spoil her…Tabby look on the back."

Alex looked up at him in confusion but obediently flipped the Ipod over. She stared at the inscription in concentration before handing it to House

"Scrooge can you read it to me please?"

House nodded "To my Evil Princess Tabby, Everybody lies but everybody also loves xoxo Scrooge."

Alex was delighted and threw her arms around her uncle once more. Cuddy and the adults stared at him dumbstruck. He looked up over her head and rolled his eyes "Close your mouths people, Wilson had a lot to do with it, I just wanted everyone lies but he made me write the last."

Alex looked up at House "Do you mean it Scrooge?"

House looked decently uncomfortable "Of course I do Tabby otherwise I would have put my mule instincts into use."

Alex looked at him sadly he hugged her fiercely "I will always love you Evil Princess, you got it? I just don't like showing my feelings you know that?"

Alex nodded, House nodded "Ok now we have cleared that up I put music on it for you but you will have to listen to it later because I really want to see you ride your pony."

Alex's face immediately lit up and she raced off to get changed out of her school uniform. Dom gathered up Alex's gifts and placed them on the table and turned to her brother

"Thank-you, you know how much she adores you."

House dipped his head and heaved himself off the couch.

"Yeah well she probably the only one who ever will so…"

Dom smiled sadly as Alex came sprinting down the stairs pulling on her shirt. She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him outside. They all smiled at the sight, Dom then turned to the others "I'm going with them its up to you what you want to do…dinner is at seven if you want it."

"Do you mind if I come?" Cuddy asked. Dom shook her head.

"Actually Dom count us out for dinner, we might head home now you have everyone here." Sam announced.

Dom nodded "Ok I will see you later, call me."

They nodded and she went upstairs to change.

Ten minutes later her and Cuddy were standing in the stable yard watching as House helped Alex saddle a small bay pony who was called Bianca. Alex put the saddle on and House did up the girth. He also put on the bridle for her, the only thing he couldn't do was help her mount. She led Bianca over to her mother who hoisted her onto the pony. Alex then rode her out to a seemingly empty paddock. It wasn't until Cuddy walked in did she realise it was set up as an arena with dressage letters around the edge and in one corner there were dissembled jumps.

House nodded to them "Do you still compete Dom?"

"Yes but these are for Tabby, my jumps are set up in the paddock next to the house."

House nodded "Nice if you get well enough you will have to show me."

"Maybe, but only if you ride first"

It wasn't House who answered but Cuddy "No way."

House looked at her then shrugged at Dom "Sorry my boss has spoken."

Dom rolled her eyes "You are riding."

Cuddy stared at her, House shook his head "No Dom… I don't think I can, I haven't ridden since my pain escalated."

"In other words your infraction, Come on Scrooge you never forget and you loved it."

"Yes loved being the key word there. No Dom I don't think I can, I gave Fire to you and…I just don't think I can."

Dom opened her mouth but Alex beat her to it by asking House if he will give her a lesson.

House nodded and lumbered to the middle of the arena while Dom pulled Cuddy to the edge.

"House, Horse riding?" Cuddy shook her head trying to imagine it but couldn't.

"Yeah he was one of the best event and hack riders I have ever seen, I suppose it's because he is a competitive perfectionist."

Cuddy laughed "I wouldn't have picked it in a million years."

Dom laughed "I understand but if I get him on a horse you will see how good he actually was... is."

Cuddy shook her head "I don't think you will it obviously hurts him."

Dom nodded "Firefall was the most fantastic horse, House trained him from a foal and competed on him. Fire was his greatest achievement in the horse world; such a beautifully tempered horse with such good training was and still is very hard to come by. House was one of the best. He had the discipline for dressage and hacking but needed the high from cross country and show jumping so he did it all. I think he even tried polo but that was a passing faze."

Cuddy was impressed to say the least she asked a few more questions regarding some terms Dom used before she was very impressed.

They chatted as they watched House put Alex through her paces and corrected some things. Cuddy was amazed at his knowledge and his teaching skills. Alex was trying very hard for him. He eventually stopped the flat work and asked Dom and Cuddy to set up a few jumps.

Dom showed Cuddy what to do while House perfected Alex's jumping seat and soon there were three jumps erected. House adjusted them to his liking and put Alex over them. (A/N this should have come earlier but if you don't understand my horse lingo just drop me a line and I'll explain as best I can.)

Fifteen minutes later Alex was cooling down and House was standing beside the two women.

"She is a good little rider, just needs to keep her butt in the saddle and heels down."

Dom laughed "Yeah she is pretty good when she listens. Anita normally gives her lessons because she doesn't listen to me and I don't have the patience."

House laughed "Well I will give her lesson's while I'm here, Are you ok to help her unsaddle I need to call the three stooges and make sure no one has died."

Dom nodded and walked over to the stables with her daughter. House pulled out his cell and disappeared into the house. Cuddy looked around and realised she wasn't needed. She walked back to the house and got herself a drink from the kitchen and returned to the garden where she stretched out on a deck chair next to the pool with a book from Dom's extensive library and her Ipod.

She relaxed and picked up the book but after a few minutes she realised she wasn't absorbing it she was thinking about House and how much she didn't know him. She didn't realise he'd had another life before the infraction and after that she wasn't part of and that realisation disturbed her a little. She always thought she was one of the few who knew him best but apparently not. She stared across the garden contemplatively. She finally picked up her book and began to read again this time absorbing every word.

House called the ducklings and caught up on the gossip as there were no current cases that he didn't shoot down. He smiled when he put down the phone apparently the new dean wasn't to everyone's taste. He had refrained from telling them that Cuddy was with him because he figured she needed to relax and he knew she was already getting regular emails. No one needed to know where and who with, she was holidaying. He let her have that one sanctuary.


	4. Firefall

A/N The next two chapters is where people probably may not like what happens. It is so AU it is ridiculous and probably House is too out of character… I would really appreciate all feedback negative positive etc but could you please say what you would like to see changed as if you were writing it! This is an interactive story all I want it to be after chapter 5 I will give you three options just answer them in the reviews! BTW this story is for you and if you don't like this chapter please suggest what you do want to see I will accommodate!! And hopefully Cuddy in a bikini is coming soon!

Thanks a lot

xxphoenix

CHAPTER 4

House wandered outside, he saw Cuddy on the deckchair reading her book, and he contemplated disturbing her but decided against it. He walked out toward the paddocks where the horses were roaming free. He carefully avoided the stables and slipped under the fence. He walked towards the middle of the paddock were three horses were grazing side by side. He stopped and looked at them for a while before giving a low whistle. They all lifted their heads and pricked their ears. He gave the whistle again and one trotted toward him warily. It walked when it neared him, he held out his hand and it sniffed it warily.

"Hello Fire." House said softly. The horse looked up in recognition; he knew that voice, the voice of his owner, his master, his friend. The same voice he hadn't heard since he came to this place quite some time ago. He tossed his head and gave a loud whinny. House laughed softly "Hey buddy, how's Dom treating you?"

Fire nudged him; House laughed and stroked his nose. He undid the neck rug and pushed it down so he could stroke his neck. House noticed how thin he looked; he undid the full rug and pushed it back to settle on his hunch. House ran his hands over his body and down his legs.

He was healthy, his legs were good, his teeth were fine he was just very thin, no indicators of worms, so why was he so thin?

House replaced the rugs and led Fire up to the stables. Fire seemed to realise his owner wasn't who he used to be and adjusted to suit. House led him into the stable yard. He let Fire go, knowing he wouldn't go too far, and went into the tack room and got a halter and lead. He flicked on the stable light as it was now growing dark. He then caught Fire again and tied him up. House pulled off his rugs properly now and gave him a really through going over. He even borrowed Dom's horse stethoscope and listen to his heart, bowel and lungs. It all seemed fine, he healthy except he was thin and his coat was dull.

Dom couldn't find House anywhere, he wasn't his room, Cuddy hadn't seen him nor had Alex. Dom went outside maybe he was looking for her. She saw the light on in the stables and went to turn it off when she saw Fire was tied up. Mystery solved.

Dom walked over to near where Fire was standing but didn't get to close before walking over to where House was sitting on a hay bale.

He glared at her "Before you go off at me, it's not my fault he won't eat and he is completely healthy beside that, I have wormed him and got him vet checks regularly."

House raised an eyebrow. Dom plunged on "When you left him with me he was in his peak he was gorgeous. You left him here and he hung over the gate everyday waiting for you for about three months, he barely ate. You were still getting over surgery and everything to I didn't bother to call you. He ate enough to keep himself alive. He finally resigned himself to the fact that you weren't coming back and ate more but he has never reached perfect he doesn't eat enough, he just isn't happy here. He missed you like hell, he won't let anyone get on him he barely lets me near him. He lets Alex feed him and rug but never ride."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you made it clear you wanted to forget."

"I would have come back for him but I thought you were competing him, from all your reports he was fine and HAPPY every time I asked you lied."

Dom nodded sadly "Everybody lies, I didn't want to fail you but I have tried everything to get him to eat but he just wont."

House shook his head and got up. He limped to the feed room, there was buckets lined up waiting for the morning feed. He picked up the one marked Fire and then turned to the barrels. Where he measured out a feed, he then limped to where Dom kept her additives and herbs. He added some molasses and various herbs he knew Fire loved. He then filled it with warm water and stirred it well. He added chaff on top of it. He finally picked up the bucket and said to Dom "Can you put this in a stable and put down bedding, as I can't."

Dom nodded and picked up the feed, Fire was disinterested in the food he was more worried about where House moved too. House limped over to him and started to stroke/massage him and speak to him softly. Fire slowly relaxed and contentedly closed his eyes and enjoyed something he hadn't in a long time.

Dom quickly made up the stable, filled the water buckets and threw some hay in the corner. She then mixed the feed into the feeder.

"It's ready Greg."

House nodded, and led Fire into the stable where he plunged his head into the feed. Dom watched in amazement

"How the hell did you do that?"

House shrugged "A combination of things, I used to massage him after our rides and it was usually just before I fed him. I also used some herbs I put in his feed to calm him down before competitions. I guess he really liked them and I didn't think the massage was anything special I just did it to loosen his muscles after a hard ride. I rode him everyday pretty much so he always got the massage."

Dom nodded "I wish I had asked you, I just couldn't."

House nodded "Goodnight Fire."

With that he swung away and walked out of the stable yard, Dom switched off the lights and shut up the tack room before following him.

House strode into the house past Cuddy who was slightly alarmed by his appearance. She wisely let him past before looking to Dom who walked in after him, she jerked her head to the kitchen, as Alex was watching TV in the living room. Cuddy followed Dom.

"What was that about?"

Dom sighed and explained as she started to prepare dinner.

House slammed his room door and sat on his bed. He couldn't believe his sister; she knew how much Fire meant to him, he had asked for regular reports. He hadn't realise he had practically killed his horse because he had left him. House growled in frustration and pulled out his Ipod speakers and plugged them in. He jammed his Ipod onto them and hit shuffle. He then stripped and stepped into the bathroom. He saw that he had a spa bath in his bathroom and decided to use it.

Cuddy gasped as Dom finished her story.

"He hates lying especially to him." She stated simply.

Dom nodded miserably "I know I made Alex promise not to mention Fire to Scrooge whenever they were talking and if he asked Fire was fine."

Cuddy sat there in disbelief as Dom angrily chopped vegetables and threw them into the stir fry she was making.

House relaxed into the tub and thought about his glory days as one of the best in the horse world. Sure he still had contacts and many still called and looked to him for advice. He was still part of all the relevant organisations in Australia if he wanted to return to riding he could very easily. He lay there and stared at the ceiling as the water bubble around him.

Cuddy directed the conversation away from House and soon they were discussing the lasts fashions. They were just arguing over the ugg boot craze when House appeared in the doorway.

"I am going for a drive tomorrow, Dom can I borrow the ute?"

Dom nodded "Well Alex has sport tomorrow, Cuddy?"

"I was thinking I might go sight seeing and shopping."

Dom nodded "I can drop you off in the city."

Cuddy nodded "Sounds good, do you want to be my personal guide after Alex's sport?"

Dom smiled and nodded "Sure we can organise it tonight."

"Ok excellent, well I going to leave early."

The women nodded and House left them to the cooking and sat with Alex. The rest of the night passed without mishap.


	5. Blast from the Past

Chapter 5

House woke up well before anyone the next morning; he dressed and readied himself quietly. He was soon out the door and driving, he knew exactly what he was going to do. He drove along the freeway to Horsely Park. (Sydney Olympics 2000, horse venue) He turned off the road and drove to the stable where he knew his good friend Scott Macintosh would be getting ready for his early morning ride.

House climbed out of the borrowed Ute and limped up to the stables. He spotted a stableboy and hailed him over.

"Hey you where is Scott Macintosh?"

The boy looked at him sulkily and pointed to a block of stables "He is in that block you can't miss him."

House nodded and limped away abruptly. He entered the stables and inhaled deeply, the smell of horses overwhelming him. He saw a handsome bay horse tied to the stable and strode up to it.

"Scott?"

"Yeah who wants me?" A blond head popped up from behind the horse.

"An old friend!'

"Holy shit Greg is that you mate?"

House smirked as a small wiry man walked around the horse shaking his head.

"Bloody hell mate you're a sight for sore eyes!"

"I could say the same about you fool."

Scott laughed and gripped House into a hug. House patted his back.

"Ok screw this… Hey James put Sun back I won't ride this morning me and this person here have some catching up to do."

The sulky stable boy nodded, Scott gripped House's arm and steered him outside and then into an empty tack room. They sat at the table that was covered in bit of tack.

"Ok mate what can I do for you? It's been to long."

"Did you get my latest emails?"

"Of course it's just been a little insane sorry I haven't written back."

House nodded "Did you know about Fire?"

Scott grimaced "Gee I forgot how much of a direct bugger you were…yeah I knew…we all did."

House nodded "Ok well I hate you all for it but I'm going to do something about it."

"Oh yeah…what?" Scott asked sceptically.

House looked at him seriously "Scott I need my tack back."

Scott spluttered "What?"

"Don't get involved…I want my tack, the locked trunks I gave you I know you haven't touched any of them. Where are they?"

Scott shook his head "I don't want to know, they are right here, I live near here and have my own tack room. Your trunks line my tack room and a room in my house."

House nodded "Excellent lets go and get them."

Scott shook his head but stood up nonetheless and led him across the courtyard.

The ladies woke up to find House had left early; Cuddy was puzzled by this House never got before he absolutely had too. She shrugged it off as she stepped into the bathroom and prepared for the day.

Soon they were out the door and driving to the city, Cuddy and Dom watched Alex win her Mini Hockey and then took her to ice cream to celebrate. Dom then dropped Alex off at a friends place so they could do some serious shopping. Cuddy was delighted that she had a guide to all the good shops. Dom first took her to Oxford Street which was the gay and lesbian capital of Sydney. It was actually a few weeks to Mardi gras so the whole street was showing its colours. Cuddy soon bought a few outfits and they were cruising into the city where they had lunch in the Sky gardens restaurant of Centerpoint Tower overlooking majority of Sydney. Dom then took her the main shopping in the city the Queen Victoria Building, Cuddy was entranced by the old building. She was also introduced to many of the Australia shops, one of her favourites was The Body Shop (I'm not sure if this is anywhere else in the world but I'm assuming not.) where she bought a large hamper of beauty products. She also liked David Jones or DJs as the locals called it, she bought a whole racing outfit there as apparently Dom had a frined who could get them into the members area for one of the Spring races. Dom took her everywhere; they seemed to have similar tastes although Dom's were more outrageous. They eventually ended up seated at Gloria Jeans Coffee Shop surrounded by bags as Dom had also spoiled herself a little.

A couple of hours later House was pulling out of Scott's driveway. He had picked up the trunks and then he, Scott and the stableboy had taken them over to Dom's and unloaded them into the spare tack room. House dropped Scott back to his house and then drove to Parramatta franchise of Horseworld. There he picked himself up some clothes, some work boots and other bits and pieces he knew he would need.

He eventually returned to Dom's house at about two o'clock. He parked the Ute dumped the clothes in his room. He then returned to the spare tack room surveyed the room, taking in all the saddle racks, the bridle hooks and the storage compartments. None of which Dom was using. She didn't have enough stuff. He the entered the combinations to all the locks on all five of the trunks, he opened them all up and began to organise them into the tack room.

Three hours later he gets a phone call "House."

"Greg it's me Dom, hey look we have just finished shopping but we want to show Cuddy the city at night. So we are going to stay for dinner do you want to join us?"

"That's tempting look I'm currently in the middle of doing something so I will pass but I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Ok well you don't have to do anything; none of the horses need a feed or stabling currently unless you want to do something with Fire?"

"I'll see you have a good time.

"Uh Ok see you."

House hung up and knew Dom was disappointed in him but he just couldn't bring himself to leave the job he was doing. Cuddy was also disappointed she surprised herself by really wanting his company in this strange city. He was a link to home to her norm.

Three hours after the phone call, House was finished, he had taken a break and fed Fire and himself before throwing himself into it again. He surveyed his handiwork and was impressed with himself. His leg was on fire and he was maxed out on vicodin but the view before him was worth it. All his saddles and bridles were hanging up clean and shiny. All the rugs were in their place as were his brushes and smaller items. Everything was stored and ready for use. He left the room with a pile of clothes and returned to the house and showered.

He then tried on all the clothes he had bought in with him plus the new ones. They were all in pretty good condition; he had wrapped them in plastic and sealed them in the trunk so they were pretty much in the same condition as he had left them. The coats still fitted him as did the shirts and jodhpurs which were surprising as he was sure he had gained weight since he last wore them. He then took them all off and hung them in the wardrobe.

He finally collapsed into bed after talking to his ducklings and setting the alarm. He woke up briefly when the ladies entered the house and someone opened the door to check on him, he then fell into sleep again. He woke to the alarm at five o'clock the next morning; he quickly shut it off and got up. He changed and left the house quietly.

He limped down to the stables and grabbed Fire before leading him to the hitching post next to his new tack room. He then unlocked the room and gathered all the things he needed to groom the horse. In the predawn light he pulled off Fire's rugs and set to work. Nearly an hour later and Fire was groomed, clipped, his mane pulled and his tail tidied. Fire's feet were a mess so House made a call and pulled in a favour. His old farrier was there within thirty minutes. Tom got out of the truck grinning "Finally my favourite customer is back."

House laughed shortly "Yeah we will see but look Tom Fire's feet are a mess can you help me out?"

"Of course"

Tom set to work, while he worked House pulled the covers of his saddles and set to work about re oiling them and the bridles plus any other leather bits that needed it after yesterday's overhaul. Tom was finished by seven thirty and House only had a saddle and a bridle to go.

"Hey thanks for that Tom, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, I have wanted to do that for Fire since you left but he wouldn't let me near him."

"Thanks mate."

"Hey your accent is coming back I always knew you weren't American. You are always so much more easygoing as an Aussie."

House smirked and Tom waved as he pulled out of the stables. House then finished cleaning the saddles while Fire ate his breakfast. He then swallowed a few vicodin and saddled up. He decided to err of the side of caution and slipped a lunge line through the bridle. He then led Fire out to the arena and urged him out the end of the line with him cane as he couldn't hold a whip. Fire immediately broke in a canter; House couldn't follow him around the arena so he just passed the rope behind his back and stood in one spot.

It was nine when he was convinced that Fire had released all his excess energy. He halted him and led him over to the edge of the arena. He pulled off the lunge line before limping to the mounting block. Fire stood perfectly still as he struggled to get on the block. House then leant on Fire and dropped his cane. He put all his weight on Fire and put his left in the stirrup and swung onto him quickly. Fire didn't even twitch as House settled himself into the saddle adjusting the stirrups and sorting out his reins. He then sat there and stared through Fire's ears before sighing gathering up his reins and urging Fire into a walk. Fire obediently walked forward obviously happy to be ridden.

House rode him around the arena oblivious to anything but him and Fire; he even missed Cuddy standing in the shadows of the trees watching him. She had watching him lunge Fire and then mounting him, so desperately wanting to help him but knowing he wanted to do this by himself. Fire looked better than ever, his colour wasn't great now due to his recent clipping but he had lost that shaggy unloved look. He stepped like he had something to be proud of and he did.

Cuddy watched in amazement as House showed off his horsemanship, he was now cantering Fire in a circle. Cuddy watched captivated as he put Fire through some basic dressage after doing some flexing exercises with him. She could believe it, it was like his injured leg never existed.

He never noticed her and she never noticed Dom until she was standing next to her.

"I hate him."

Cuddy jumped at Dom's soft words and the venom in her voice.

"Why?"

"He just decides to ride because he sees how his horse was its so typical of him no riding because he should but on a whim."

Cuddy shrugged "He obviously wants to but you wanted to shove it on him, it's his decision and you tried to force it. What? Did you expect him to jump straight on just because you suggested it? House doesn't do anything willingly unless he wants it and you should know you trying to force him to do something and he will resent and pull back every step of the way."

Dom rolled her eyes, turned on her heel and left. Cuddy turned back to the arena only to come face to face with Fire. She looked past him at House who raised an eyebrow "Thank-you."

Cuddy shrugged "I did nada and you need to go makeup with your sister she is kind of pissed."

House nodded "Yeah maybe but I have stuff to do first."

"Like what?"

"Oh well I'm taking you and Alex to a rugby game tonight."

"Oh really?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you see I was taking Alex and Dom but Dom has a hot date so you are taking her ticket." House shrugged "You get to witness some good old Aussie culture."

Cuddy nodded hiding a smile "sounds like I don't have a choice!"

"Nope come on you'll like it I promise I know you like watching the lacrosse at home."

"This isn't the same thing!"

"Oh but it is." House grinned "Ok seeing as you are here can you come over with me to the stable with my cane I'm going to have to jump down so can you get my vicodin from the table in the tack room also?"

Cuddy shrugged "Ok"

House nodded and they walked Fire over to the stable stopping briefly to pick up House's cane and the lunge line. House sat for a second thinking about how he could get off to minimize the pain.

"Hey Cuddy could you get that milk crate there and place it under my left foot"

Cuddy did as she was told, House pulled his right foot out of the stirrup and swung it over and held himself over the saddle before sliding onto the crate. It was still painful but nearly a painful as it could have been.

Cuddy handed him his cane and he careful got off the crate, he pulled Fire's reins over his head before accepting the vicodin Cuddy was holding out. He then picked up the crate with the hand the reins were in and limped over to where Fire's headstall was hanging from the hitching post.

Cuddy ground her teeth in frustration at House's actions it was too hard for him to ask for help except when he really couldn't do with out it.

House tied up Fire and undid his girth; he then limped to the tack room and put down the bridle before returning to get the saddle. He pulled it off carefully and threw the saddlecloth over the saddle before taking it in. He was in there for a while so Cuddy walked up to the door curiously. He was seated at the table pulling off his boots. He looked up to her "What?"

Cuddy shrugged "I would have never picked it, you a horse rider one the best apparently but then you have to be the best at everything you do so that doesn't surprise me but you have now proved to me that there is nothing you could now do to surprise me."

"Oh really?" He stood up with a thoughtful face and walked towards her, she looked at in with confusion he smiled as he crowded her personal space.

"I am always surprising!" He said softly leaning down to her, and then he kissed her softly. Cuddy gasped and as all coherent thought left her head she kissed him back.

House smirked as he pulled away and walked out of the tack room, he had unhitched Fire by the time that Cuddy had decided that she liked that kiss.

House led Fire over to the wash bay and tied him up. Cuddy stalked over indignantly no man ever just took what he wanted from her.

He turned to smirk at her as she approached him, he was bewildered when she crowded his personal space and yanked his head down to hers

"No one gets away with a kiss from Lisa Cuddy without reciprocation or punishment!"

"I like the sound of both of those." House murmured.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and kissed him.

House placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer; Cuddy slid her arm around his neck. They drowned in this kiss until the instinct for air kicked in. They broke apart and Fire whickered to remind them he was still there sweaty and hot. House looked up and smiled at Fire before returning his gaze to Cuddy.

"Ok so lets head into the city early I have a sudden craving to take my two favourite girls to the beach before a good rugby match."

"Favourite girls?" Cuddy asked raising an eyebrow

"After that kiss you have just hit the top of my list."

Cuddy nodded approvingly "So…"

House put his finger on her lips "No questions just move with the flow and see where it takes you."

Cuddy nodded "Beach sounds wonderful."

House nodded and picked up the hose "Well can you tell Alex and get ready I will be in soon I will just hose him down and put him away."

Cuddy nodded and left while House set to work on Fire.


End file.
